Just A Kiss
by Pink-Strawberry4
Summary: Songfic: "Just a kiss" - Lady Antebellum / Elena/Klaus


Hallo ihr Lieben,  
Eine kleine Songfic zu dem Lied "Just a kiss" von Lady Antebellum über Klaus& Elena. So hätte es beim Ritual in Folge 21, Staffel 2 passieren können (Meiner Meinung nach) / Klaus/Elena

Die Ff ist auch schon auf Ff .de von mir hochgeladen, falls ihr euch wundert ;)

Link zum Lied: watch?v=Xs9X8NhQJF4 :)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Just A Kiss**

Die Hitze des Feuerrings, der sie umgab. Der Geschmack der rauchigen, stickigen Luft auf ihrer Zunge. Das feuchte Gras auf dem sie saß. Die Kälte der Nacht. Der Geruch von Stefans Blut, dass aus seiner Wunde lief und sein Shirt tränkte. Rhythmische lateinische Worte, ein Zauberspruch. Tod. Jenna.  
Alles war ihr egal. Sie fühlte nichts, sie hörte nichts, sie roch nichts, sie dachte nichts.

Jemand stöhnte gequält neben ihr auf. Stefan.  
Sie sah ihn an. Er lag auf auf dem Boden und ein langes zersplittertes Stück Holz ragte aus seinem Rücken heraus. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte er es zu entfernen, scheiterte jedoch bei jedem Versuch.

_**Laying here with you so close to me**_

Sie hörte, wie sich jemand näherte. Schritte im Gras. Ihr Blick folgte dem Geräusch.  
Klaus. Sein Gesicht eine Maske.  
Zielstrebig näherte er sich ihr. Sie wusste, es ist ihr Todesengel, der sie holen kommt. Das raschelnde Gras unter seinen Füßen waren die Vorboten.  
Der Feuerring erlosch und und es war ihr klar: Bald ist es zu Ende.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände begannen leicht zu zittern.  
_"It's time."_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings **_  
_**when it feels so hard to breathe**_

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, bereit von ihr gegriffen zu werden und sie in ihrem sichern Tod zu geleiten.  
Wie eine Aufforderung zum Tanz.  
In diesem Moment musste sie darüber nachdenken, wie er wohlmöglich vor hunderten von Jahren, als er noch ein Mensch war, scheu ein Mädchen angelächelt und um einen Tanz gebeten hat. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen. Den ersten Doppelgänger. Die Person, die von Klaus geliebt wurde.  
Sie stellte sich vor dieses Mädchen zu sein.

Wie in Trance legte sie langsam ihre Hand in seine. Sie war warm und weich, als sich seine Finger sanft um ihre schlossen, um ihren Tod per Handschlag zu besiegeln.

**_Caught up in this moment _**  
**_Caught up in your smile_**

Klaus führte sie zu der Stelle, an der eben noch Jenna gestanden hatte. Jenna, die jetzt leblos in Gras lag.  
Eine Träne lief an ihrer Wange herunter.

Wieder dachte sie an die Zeit, als Klaus noch menschlich war. Sie stellte sich vor, dass er ihre Hand in seiner hält und sie auf eine Wiese mit vielen verschiedenfarbigen Blumen führte. Er hielt sie nicht zu fest, und nicht zu locker. Auch drückte er sie nicht zu nah an sich, aber auch nicht zu weit weg. Es war einfach angenehm.  
Es war abends, die Sonne hatte bereits begonnen unterzugehen und Klaus überraschte sie mit einem Picknick. Sie trug ein wunderschönes blaues Stoffkleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Ihre Haare waren auf der einen Seite des Kopfes elegant geflochten und der Rest fiel in Wellen locker über ihre Schultern. Er trug braune Stoffhosen und ein weißes Leinenhemd. Seine langen blonden Haare hingen ihm locker ins Gesicht und ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

_**I never open up to anyone**_

Klaus legte sein Hand an ihre Wange und sah ihr in die Augen.  
_"Thank you, Elena."_

Sein Gesicht war nach wie vor ein Maske, aber sie konnte seine Emotionen in seinen Augen lesen.  
Er meinte es ernst, war überrascht, dass sie sich ihm wehrlos übergeben hat, freute sich seinen Traum erfüllen zu können. Sie meinte sogar Traurigkeit darin zu wusste, er war nicht dieses herzlose Monster, das wahllos tötete und sich nicht um menschliche Leben kümmerte. Er konnte lieben. Nein, er liebte. Gegenwart. Und er wollte nicht allein sein, er wollte eine Familie.

Sie fragte sich nur, warum er sich nicht mit dem zufrieden geben konnte, das er schon hatte und akzeptieren konnte, dass tatsächlich jemand ihn wahrhaftig liebte.

**_So hard to hold back _**  
**_when I'm holding you in my arms_**

Klaus näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren. Sie glaubte, er wollte sie küssen. So wie er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte.  
Doch er tat es nicht.  
Stattdessen legte seine Wange an ihre und atmete tief ein. Der Geruch ihres süßen Blutes, das durch ihre Adern floss, steig ihm in die Nase. Auch nahm er ihren eigen Duft in sich auf, sie roch nach einem Mix aus ihrem Parfum und ihrem Lieblingsshampoo, gemischt mit ihrem ganz speziellen Elena-Duft. Es war berauschend.

Als er ausatmete, streifte ein Hauch ihr Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer durchflutete sie, wodurch sich die kleinen Häärchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten.  
Elena konnte spüren wie seine Reißzähne hervortraten und leicht ihr Ohr kratzten.

Sie wurde herumgedreht, sodass nun ihr Rücken an seinem Oberkörper lehnte. Dann berührten weiche Lippen ihren Hals und sie schloss ihre Augen. Klaus verteilte sanfte Küsse mit geschlossenen Mund auf ihrer Haut. Seine eine Hand legte er von hinten um ihre Taille und mit der anderen strich er ihrem Brustkorb entlang, bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Elenas Körper glühte.  
Er ließ sich Zeit und genoss es. Nicht dass sie sich beschwerte.

**_We don't need to rush this _**  
**_Let's just take it slow_**

Irgendwann löste er sich von ihrem Hals und sie konnte seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr fühlen, wie sie leise etwas hinein flüsterten: "Es ist eine Schande dich zu töten..."  
Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm in die Augen. "Dann tu' es nicht..."  
Klaus hielt ihrem Blick stand und es schien, als würde er etwas darin suchen.  
War es Bestätigung, Ehrlichkeit, Liebe? Elena wusste es nicht.

Sie glaubte, sie konnte etwas wie ein Blitzen in seinen Augen sehen, aber es war so schnell verschwunden, dass sie sich nicht sicher war.  
Dann wandte er den Blick ab und etwas wie ein leichtes Kopfschütteln folgte.

Klaus zog sie dann mit der einen Hand an der Taille zu sich und mit der anderen legte er ihre Haare auf eine Seite.  
"Warte, nur noch eine Sache.", sagte Elena leise, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und es geschehen ließ.

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _**  
**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _**

Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr sie seine Gesichtszüge nach.  
"Ich werde gleich sterben..."

_**I don't want to mess this thing up **_  
_**I don't want to push too far**_

Er sah sie nur an und sie ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Wange ruhen.  
"Ich kann nicht sterben, ohne..."

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _**  
**_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _**  
**_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

Sie sah auf seine Lippen. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste ihn.

Der Kuss war nur kurz und schon bald öffneten beide wieder ihre Lider.  
Klaus sah sie an.  
Elena wusste, er dachte nach.  
"Was ist nur so besonders an dir, dass ich an mir selbst zweifle..?", flüsterte er.

**_I know that if we give this a little time _**  
**_it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find _**  
**_It's never felt so real _**  
**_No it's never felt so right_**

Dann legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _**  
**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _**  
**_I don't want to mess this thing up _**  
**_I don't want to push too far _**  
**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _**  
**_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _**  
**_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_THE END _**

* * *

Ok ich weiß, voll unrealistisch, denn er hat grade vor Elenas Augen Jenna getötet& Stefan ist auch bei Bewusstsein aber naja ;)  
Also es sollte eigentlich schon beim Lesen rüberkommen, aber ich schreibs hier nochmal. Elena und Klaus hatten schon vor den Ritual eine Art Affäre und man kann sagen sie liebten sich. Trotzdem will Klaus das Ritual durchführen. Er glaubt es ist nur Elenas Aussehen, das ihn anzieht.

Achja und die Originaltexte aus der Folge sind auch in Englisch geblieben, die die ich ergänzt habe sind in Deutsch :)

Ich dachte ich lasse ein offenes Ende, dann könnt ihr rätseln ob er das Ritual durchzieht oder nicht ) :D

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen,  
Pink-strawberry :)

PS: Review immer erwünscht ;)


End file.
